


Goniff's Christmas

by WildClover27 (PrairieFlower)



Category: Garrison's Gorillas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrairieFlower/pseuds/WildClover27
Summary: It's Christmas Eve day and Goniff needs to get to Brandonshire to spend a little time with his Meggie.
Relationships: Goniff & Meg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Goniff's Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Non-canon characters are my own and not for use in other peoples stories.

Garrison looked up from the paperwork that had no respect for the eve of Christmas to see his second-story man approaching, fidgeting as usual. But, instead of the usual grin, the slight blond man was frowning worriedly. There had not been any fights or arguments in the past hour, so Craig wondered what was bothering the man. 

“Have a seat. Goniff,” he invited.

The blond shook his head and came to stand by the corner of the desk. 

“What is it?” asked Garrison.

“Well, Warden . . . uh, well, you see . . . uh.” Goniff shifted from foot to foot. “I was wondering, um . . . could I get a pass to go into Brandonshire and borrow the car to go see Meggie for Christmas Eve?” 

Garrison stared at him. He knew the little second story man was seeing Major Schaeffer’s daughter behind the officer’s back, but it was beginning to look serious. And Meg seemed to have a steadying effect on Goniff. That wasn’t a bad thing.

“You aren’t picking her up from her home, are you? With Major Schaeffer?”

“I ain’t bleedin’ stupid, Warden!” objected the man, with a look of frustration. “I’m meeting her at the Fox and we’re going for a bleedin’ walk in the park until curfew.”

Garrison leaned back in his chair and seemed to think about it. “And you want the car,” he said.

“Well, I can’t walk there,” whined Goniff.

“I suppose you can have a pass, but you can’t take the Packard for that long and the jeep isn’t running right. Somebody will have to drive you in and wait to bring you back.”

“Aw, Warden,” complained Goniff.

“Get a ride and you can go,” said Craig, looking back down at his paperwork. 

Goniff turned on his heels and walked slowly out of the office. He glanced around at the three men in the common room. They had heard the conversation. Casino shook his head with a grin. Chief shook his head and went back to watching out the window. 

Actor was sitting in his chair with his pipe and book. He didn’t even look up. “No.”

Ruddy good friends they was, thought Goniff. He glanced toward the kitchen. Maybe Terry would take him to Brandonshire. With a hopeful spring to his step, he headed for the kitchen. Terry was kneading bread. It was late for that. She usually baked early in the morning. She glanced at him and kept on kneading the dough. 

“Uh, Terry Love?” Goniff began, fidgeting. “Warden says I can go to Brandonshire to meet Meggie if someone will drive me. I can’t ‘ave the Packard.”

Terry turned her head a stared at him, still kneading. “Can’t you get one of the guys to take you?”

“None o’ them will,” said the Englishman forlornly.

Goniff watched the girl look down at her bread dough and back up at him in frustration. “I’m sorry, Goniff. Any other day but today. I can’t leave this dough that long and I have Christmas baking to do after this.”

Goniff hung his head and nodded. “I understand.” He really didn’t, but who cared. He couldn’t call Meggie at home and ‘ave her come get him. And even if she did, that was forty minutes twice for her, and it would cut their time together down to nuffin’. He slowly turned and started to walk away.

“Goniff?”

He stopped and turned back toward Terry, who was watching him. 

“Can I trust you to get in my purse and not take anything but my keys?” she asked.

“Aww, Terry. You know . . .”

“Yeah, I do know,” she said with a smile. “You can take my car, if you’re careful with it.”

Goniff grinned brightly. “I’m always careful wif it.” At her one raised eyebrow, he said hurriedly. “I’ll be careful, Love.”

“Consider it a Christmas present from me to you,” said the girl with an affectionate smile. “And say Merry Christmas to Meg for me.”

“I will! Thank you, Terry,” he said sincerely.

Goniff started over to give her a kiss on the cheek. She held her hands up to ward him off.

“I’m full of flour. Just go. And have fun.” 

With a nod, he turned and bounced out of the kitchen.

Goniff trotted up the stairs, but instead of going to his room, he went to Terry’s. He picked up her purse from where it was stashed between the bed and her desk. Setting it on the bed, he opened it and reached in to grab the keys. His hand hesitated on the way out and he eyed the wallet. Oh, it was just begging him to open it and take out some of the money. But, he had almost promised the girl he wouldn’t. Shoving the keys in his pocket, he closed the purse up and put it back where it belonged before he changed his mind. 

His next stop was his bedroom where he changed into clean and nicer civilian clothes than the olive drab he was wearing. Goniff combed his hair and put just a touch of aftershave on before going back downstairs and into Garrison’s office.  
The Lieutenant looked up at the second intrusion by the now bubbly pickpocket. “What?” he asked with caution.

“Could I be havin’ that pass now?” asked the blond man. “I got me a ride.”

Garrison gave him a jaundiced eye, as he reached into his locked desk drawer for a blank pass. He wondered how the pickpocket had talked Terry into taking him. She was cooking. Still, Craig wrote out the pass and handed it to the blond man with the wide grin.

“Thank you, Warden,” Goniff said.

“Shut the door on your way out,” said the officer. “And have a nice visit.”

The Englishman was out the door before he could finish the last sentence and the door was closed behind the man.

Grabbing a jacket from the coat tree, Goniff was out the door and down the steps in a flash. Chief, sitting in his usual window perch, watched him open the driver’s door of the MG and jump in. The Indian was on his feet and hurrying around the stairs to the dining room.

“Terry!” he called urgently.

The girl pushed open the swinging door to the kitchen partway and looked out questioningly.

“Goniff’s taking your car.”

Terry nodded. “I know. I told him he could. I don’t have time to play fairy godmother to him right now.”

She disappeared back into her kitchen domain and Chief went back to the common room at a slower pace. Garrison was at his door.

“Did he just take Terry’s car?” asked the Lieutenant with borderline anger.

Chief nodded. “She said she told him he could.”

“Just as long as he isn’t stealing it,” said Garrison, shaking his head.

“Naw,” said Casino without looking up from his solitaire game. “Heistin’ cars is Geronimo’s thing.”

The switchblade snapped open in the Indian’s hand at the same time Garrison told Casino to knock it off. 

GGGGG

The Blue Fox was already hopping on this Christmas Eve afternoon. The cigarette and pipe smoke swirled around at the ceiling. There was loud chatter and laughter that frequently muted out the music coming from the juke box. The Cockney looked around and did not see the woman he was meeting.

“Goniff!”

The blond man looked sharply at the bar and the flame-haired bartender beckoning him over with her hand. He nimbly sidestepped a couple who were deeply engrossed in each other to make his way to the end of the bar.

Kit leaned toward him. “What’s Terry doing?”

Goniff shook his head. “She were late starting this morning and were just starting to knead the bread. She said at breakfast she had the bread to make and a cake for us and cookies for the kids’ home. She won’t be comin’ ‘ere.”

“Terrific,” said Kit grouchily. She poured ale from the tap into a big glass and handed it to the slight man. “Meg’s in the corner booth. She has a drink already.”

Thanks, Kit.” Goniff reached into his pocket.

Kit waved his hand away. “No, Merry Christmas on me. Not your fault Terry’s busy.”

Goniff smiled and took his ale to go. A shout for more bitters had Kit heading down the bar. The spritely man reached back into his pocket and put some change in the tip jar before weaving his way to the back corner booth.

Meg looked up with a big smile at his arrival and scooted over so he could sit beside her.

“I was afraid you couldn’t get someone to bring you in,” said the girl with relief.

“Nobody would, but Terry give me the keys to her car so I could drive meself.”

Meg graced him with a dubious look. “Does she know she gave you the keys to the car?”

Goniff donned a hurt look and slapped a hand over his heart. “I swear.”

Meg never knew when to believe him or not, but it was too late to change her mind about seeing him because he was there, and that was where she wanted him. They worked on their drinks and chatted together, trying to be heard over the noise.

Finally Goniff ran a finger down her arm. “You want to go for a nice quiet walk.”

Meg smiled at him. “I’d love to.”

Goniff slid out of the booth and held his elbow out for the young woman to take as she slid out behind him. She slipped her hand under his arm and rested her hand in the crook. Hesitating, she picked up both glasses between her fingers and they walked to the bar. Meg set the glasses on the worn wooden top. 

“Kit,” she called. When the Gallagher girl looked up, Meg pointed to the glasses and said, “Merry Christmas.”

Kit gave a grin. “Merry Christmas to you too.” The couple headed for the door and didn’t hear the muttered “Bah, humbug” that followed.

Going outside, the couple was surprised to find white flakes floating in the air and the temperature to have dropped dramatically since they had met inside the bar. Meg pulled her coat collar up around her neck and buttoned all the buttons. Goniff was doing the same. People were scurrying up and down the sidewalk. The curb was packed with vehicles. 

“Where did you park?” asked Meg, not seeing any familiar vehicle from the Mansion. 

“Over by Terry’s flat,” replied Goniff.

Meg looked at him. “Now what? We've lost our booth in there by now,” she nodded behind them.

Goniff shrugged. He thought a moment and grinned, hand feeling in his pants pocket. “We could go to Terry’s flat.”

With a questioning look, Meg asked, “She said we could?”

“Oh, sure,” replied Goniff. “I ‘ave the key now, don’t I? And I’ve been there before.” He neglected to mention it was always when Terry were there. 

Still unsure, the young woman let him guide her down the sidewalk to the street Terry’s flat was on. The snow was coming down a little heavier, but not sticking to the pavement. It still made for cold walking. Goniff let them inside the front door and up the stairs to Terry’s flat like it was an everyday thing. And maybe it was, thought Meg. 

Once inside, Goniff flipped the lights on and headed down to the bathroom. Meg picked up the phone and quickly dialed the Mansion number. Lt. Garrison answered the phone and she asked to speak with Terry quickly. 

A few seconds later, Terry got on the phone in the common room. “Meg, something wrong?”

“I don’t know,” said the younger woman. “We’re at your flat.”

“Huh?” asked Terry in surprise.

“Goniff said it was all right with you. Did he ask you?”

Terry sucked in a cheek. “No. But, it’s okay. Just stay out of my bed,” she admonished.

That got the attention of all four men.

“I’m not getting into any bed with him,” said the woman adamantly. “I’m sorry, Terry.”

“It’s okay,” replied the older girl. “What was wrong with the Fox?”

“It’s packed,” said Meg. “Kit’s pulling her hair out. We decided to go for a walk and it’s snowing.”

“Wonderful,” said Terry with disgust. “Okay, well enjoy your afternoon. And Merry Christmas.”

“The same to you,” replied the girl. “Have to go.” She could hear the bathroom door open, so she hung up quickly and hurried into the kitchen.

Goniff entered the living room and looked around. “Meg?”

She came out of the kitchen with a smile.

“Wot yuh doin’, Love?” asked the pickpocket.

“I’ve never been in here. I was looking at her kitchen. It’s a nice little kitchen.”

“Wot would you like to do now?” asked Goniff, hoping but not expecting to get the answer he wanted.

“The sofa looks comfortable. Let’s sit there,” said Meg.

Nope, he didn’t get the answer he would have liked.

GGG

“And just what is he doing in your flat?” asked Garrison, coming to his door.

Terry grinned, “Not what I think he was expecting to do.”

She picked up the phone again and dialed the Blue Fox’s bar number. The noise in the background hit her before Kit answered.

“How are you doing?” asked Terry.

“You can hear. How does it sound like I’m doing?” retorted the red-head angrily.

Terry gave a sigh. “I don’t have wheels at the moment,” she said. “When I get them back, I’ll come in and help.”

“Goniff took your car?” asked Kit in almost surprise.

“He had permission.” Terry frowned. “Okay, let me get my bread baked and get a start on dinner for the guys, and when Goniff gets back I’ll come in.”

“Thanks,” said Kit with relief. “I hope he gets back soon.”

“I wouldn’t bank on it,” said Terry.

A loud voice calling for the barmaid had Kit hanging up on Terry. The Garrison girl hung up the phone.

“Hey,” barked Casino. “Don’t you have cookies to make for the kids yet?”

“Yes.” She turned and looked at him. “I’ll make them tonight when I get back.”

“Why do you hafta go in?” demanded the safecracker.

“Because I own half the bar and it’s kind of my responsibility.”

“And we are not?” asked Actor indignantly.

“No, actually, you are his responsibility,” Terry pointed toward her brother’s office.

Garrison gave her a look that showed he did not think much of that response right now. She grinned falsely and headed back to the kitchen to make a cake.

GGG

Meg and Goniff, or Rodney as she could call him in private, settled on the couch for a little snuggling and kissing. It was hard to stay mad at the gamin man, but she would continue to work on his sense of responsibility, or lack of same. 

They stayed an hour in front of a small fire that Goniff made and put out when it was time for them to go. Meg could not stay away from her father for very long, but some time alone with Rodney was better than nothing. Goniff drove her to the end of the block her home was on and reluctantly let her out after receiving a last kiss. He took his time driving back to the Mansion. The roads were not bad, but he was in no hurry to get back to the other guys.

When he opened the door, Terry was standing in front of him, hands on hips. She couldn’t possibly know, could she? Her hand shot out. 

“Keys,” the woman barked. “And they’d better all be on the keychain.”

He dropped them in her palm. 

“Where are you going?” he asked when she grabbed her jacket from the coat tree. 

“The Fox,” she said.

“Wot about dinner?” Goniff asked. “We didn’t eat. I’m starvin’,”

“It’s in the oven,” replied the girl, zipping up her jacket. “And if you’re lucky, Craig may let you eat some of it.”

Oh, bloody ‘ell, she did know. “Uh, thank you for letting me use your car.”

Terry gave a humph and went out the door. 

“Goniff!”

By the tone of the Warden’s voice and the glares he was receiving from the three men in the common room, he was in trouble. Goniff smiled. It was worth it to have gotten part of the afternoon with Meggie. He walked into the office. 

“Hi, Warden. Meg says to tell all o’ you Merry Christmas.”


End file.
